disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Boys
The Lost Boys are a group of ragtag young boys led by Peter Pan in Neverland in Disney's 1953 film, Peter Pan. Background As the name suggests, the Lost Boys were all male characters. However, this temporarily changed in Return to Never Land, where Wendy's daughter, Jane, becomes the first Lost Girl (although she later leaves the group). Slightly= Slightly is the second in command. Slightly wears a fox costume and is shown to be the oldest member (and the tallest) of the Lost Boys. In the book series, he is called Slightly Soiled and it is revealed that his real name is James; his surname is never revealed. |-|Nibs= Nibs is the most active and is the bravest of the group. He wears a rabbit costume and doesn't talk much. Nibs may be the most minor Lost Boy, with the least amount of speaking parts (excluding Tootles of course). In the book series, it is revealed that Nib's real name is Thomas. His surname is never revealed. |-|The Twins= A set of twins that speak at the same time. Although they are known for this, they do not carry it out in the sequel; instead, they finish each other's sentences. They wear raccoon costumes. The twins are treated as one in the book because Peter has no clue what twins are. In the books, their names are revealed to be Marmaduke and Binky, but it is not known which name belongs to which twin. |-|Cubby= Cubby is toughest of all the Lost Boys. He is large and overweight and speaks as if he does not have much knowledge. Cubby wears a bear costume. In the book series, Cubby is referred to as "Tubby Ted" which can be assumed that his real name is Theodore or Edward. His surname is never revealed. Cubby is the most emotional of the boys. When Tinkerbell is first found to be ill in Return to Neverland, Cubby bursts into tears and cries until Nibs shoves a club in his mouth. |-|Tootles= Tootles is the only Lost Boy who does not speak; to compensate for this, he uses a large pad of paper to communicate (albeit only in Return to Never Land). Tootles is the youngest of the Lost Boys and seems to be the most cunning of the group. Tootles wears a skunk costume. In the book series, it is revealed that Tootles' real name is Pentiss, his surname is never revealed. Appearances ''Peter Pan In the first ''Peter Pan film, the Lost Boys made their first appearance when Peter took the Darling children to Neverland. The jealous Tinker Bell told them a "Wendy-Bird" had started a flight across the island and needed to be hunted down. This later led to conflicts between Peter Pan, the Boys, and the Darlings. John and Michael Darling want to join their wild brigade, and Peter appoints John as the temporary leader of the group. They sing "Following the Leader" as they walk, but are soon captured by the Indians. While being carried to the Indian's camp, they are shown annoyed. At the camp, John takes the blame for getting themselves captured and The Lost Boys accept his apology. The Indian chief explains that his tribe has fought the Lost Boys many times, and Cubby suggests that he should let them go. John is confused and Slightly explains that they turn each other lose after a side wins. The Indian chief says he will not be releasing them, and accuses them of kidnapping his daughter, Tiger Lily, but the boys tell him that they did not kidnap her and had not seen her. The Indian chief threatens The Lost Boys to be burned to death if Tiger Lily did not return by sunset. However this punishment is prevented by Peter Pan who rescues Tiger Lily from Captain Hook who is the real kidnapper and The Lost Boys, John, and Michael are then set free. The Lost Boys also viewed Wendy as a mother-like figure, demanding she told them stories. It eventually all came down to the final battle with Captain Hook, the children victorious in the end. The Lost Boys were sad to lose their "mother," but reluctantly allowed the Darlings to return home under Peter Pan's watchful eye. ''Return to Never Land In the sequel to ''Peter Pan, Wendy has grown up and has a daughter of her own: Jane, a high-spirited girl who no longer believes in her mother's stories of Never Land as her little brother does, due to war pressure. Her opinion is forced to change, however, when Captain Hook kidnaps her (thinking she's Wendy), Jane is rescued by Peter Pan and is taken to the home of the Lost Boys. While they all excitedly crowd around her, Tootles reminds Jane of her little brother, Danny, and she runs off. Once she returns to Peter, it is then the Boys' job to teach her how to have fun. The group plays a game of scavenger hunt, which ends with Jane being appointed the group's first Lost Girl. However, Tootles blows into the flute that Captain Hook gave Jane, and this causes Hook and his crew to capture the Lost Boys and Peter. It all winds down to yet another final battle with Captain Hook, the Lost Boys have finally unlocked Jane's inner child. Once Jane saves them and says that she must go back home, the Lost Boys appear to be sad when Jane has to leave, as they begin to cry. However, Jane comforts them by saying that she will tell her little brother their stories. ''House of Mouse The Lost Boys make numerous background appearances in ''House of Mouse. In "Chip 'n' Dale", they are seen struggling to open a bag of peanuts until they are helped by Tinker Bell. In the episode "Donald Wants to Fly", the boys are part of a Never Land band and can be seen on stage singing along as Peter sings a version of "You Can Fly", although Nibs is not present during this cameo. After the song, they all fly back to Never Land with Peter and Tinker Bell. Other appearances The Lost Boys made cameo appearances at the end of "This is Your Life, Donald Duck". In The Lion King 1½, the Lost Boys make a cameo appearance at the end, being called by Peter Pan to their theater seats, where they pile around him and shout. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time In ABC's ''Once Upon a Time, the Lost Boys (also known as the "Lost Ones") are the murderous inhabitants of Neverland and servants of Peter Pan. Pan began forming the group under his alias of the Pied Piper in the Enchanted Forest, in his quest to find the heart belonging to the "Truest Believer". Because time is frozen in Neverland, the Lost Ones do not age making them much older than their otherwise youthful outward appearance might suggest. As mentioned by Wendy Darling, they cry at night because they miss their families. Captain Hook mentions to Emma Swan that while he was in Neverland, he spent time in the company of a group of orphans known as the Lost Boys. Video games ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land The Lost Boys play supporting roles in the game often giving Peter the latest danger from Hook which leads to the latest mission. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 10 years before Sora ever landed upon Captain Hook's pirate ship in Neverland on his search for his friends Riku and Kairi, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell lived in Neverland with his mischievous team of playmates, the Lost Boys. Together the childish pranksters spent their days in endless bliss. That is, until, Keyblade warriors Terra, Aqua, and Ventus each visited the world. The Lost Boys, Peter Pan included, were awestruck by the foreign heroes, having many conversations with them. They were seen on a treasure hunt with Aqua, as well as making her their "mother." They are also seen with Terra while he explores Neverland in allegiance with Captain Hook. Kinect Disneyland Adventures In the game, only Cubby appears during the ''Peter Pan's Flight mini game. In the story, Cubby is kidnapped by the pirates but fortunately, is rescued by Pan and the player. Although Cubby is the only Lost Boy to appear, a costume of Nibs is available at the shops. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort Animatronic versions of the boys are featured in the darkly themed attraction Peter Pan's Flight. Walt Disney World The Lost Boys are extremely rare meet-and-greet characters. In Florida, they appear during Mickey's Halloween Party. Some of the Lost Boys also appear in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. The boys also appear in the animatronic form in WDW's version of Peter Pan's Flight. They appear twice through-out the ride. They first appear as small animatronics, sitting around a fire next to Hangman's Tree. Their second appearance of them is on the Jolly Roger, although only Cubby, Nibs, and Slightly are shown. This animatronics are much larger and are tied to a mast, along with John and Michael. Nibs has his own spell card known as "Nibs' Neverland Assault" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Disneyland Paris In France, young park guest plays the role of the Lost Boys in the interactive show "Peter Pan to the Rescue". Gallery Trivia *Unlike other Peter Pan characters, the Lost Boys are the only ones that do not make an appearance in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. *Cubby shares his name with a member of Jake's pirate crew. *In the original novel, the Lost Boys leave Never Land and are adopted by Wendy's parents, while in the Disney version, the Lost Boys remained on Peter Pan's side in Neverland (though the idea of them returning to London alongside Wendy was addressed). *Wendy also marries one of the lost boys according to the novel; though whom is never stated. In an early version of the book, Wendy married Tootles. *In the novel; it is mentioned that there were many Lost Boys that died. Most deaths were from the war against Captain Hook and other villains; however Peter himself would 'thin them out' 'if they seem to be growing up, which is against Peter's rules'. *In the novel, Cubby is actually named Curly. *All of the boys are very handy with a slingshot. While the boys all use different weapons through out the two movies, Slightly is shown to have a weapon called the "Skullbuster". The "Skullbuster" is a long stick with a slingshot attached to the front of it. *Although they were not named in the original film, the Lost Boys' real names were revealed for the first time in Return to Never Land. *A minor inconsistency with Slightly is that his fox costume in Return to Neverland is a one piece costume, while in Peter Pan he wears a two-part costume. Merchandise of Slightly often depicts him with his Return to Neverland costume, but other merchandise shows him in his original costume. *While all the Lost Boys are very close and get along well, they do often shove each other around engage in fights against each other. Examples include when Slightly kicked Cubby and The Twins into a wall, thinking that Cubby had hit him on the head with a club. Another example was when the Lost Boys were all trying to take credit for knocking the "Wendy Bird" out of the sky, and they all began to fight, only to be broken up by Peter. *Even though they are simply wearing animal costumes, the Lost Boys can move the tails and ears that are parts of their costumes. *The names of some of the Lost Boys are changed in some merchandise. For example, the Lost Boys Tsum Tsums give Slightly, Nibs, and Tootles different names; Foxy, Rabbit, and Skunk (respectively). *In the 1989 short film, Back to Never Land, Robin Williams is temporarily turned into a Lost Boy. He is very short, only coming up to Peter Pan's knee, and he wears a yellow cat costume. ar:الأولاد التايهين fr:Garçons Perdus it:Bimbi Sperduti Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Orphans Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Kids Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Character groups Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Article of the week Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters